


Threads

by GloriousPirateAlpaca



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Acid Tokyo, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dolphins, Flirting, Fluff, Grief, Hurt No Comfort, Lecourt, Movie Night, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Ship, Ship au, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Month, and there was only one bed, horror movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousPirateAlpaca/pseuds/GloriousPirateAlpaca
Summary: A collection of one-shots ranging from Tokyo angst to Lecourt fluff and everything in between!
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. AU: College

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of one-shots written for Tsubasa Chronicle Month over on Tumblr! I haven’t been able to write something for every prompt, unfortunately. But those I have managed to write something for have been really fun to write!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 12: AU

Kurogane has never understood the appeal of college parties. He understands the appeal of drinking, sure. But the whole idea of dancing and yelling lyrics to some generic pop-song in a crowded room? No thank you. Kurogane would very much prefer to sit and drink and chill with a few friends. Still, it’s not like he can say no when Tomoyo begs him to come to a party. If he tried to say no, she’d pull out her puppy eyes and he’d lose that battle. That doesn’t mean he’ll stay the whole night through. Unfortunately, it’s still way too early for him to leave; it’s barely past eleven. He scans the crowd for Tomoyo, but she’s lost in the sea of people. Sometimes he wishes he could put some sort of rod on her to be able to find her in crowds.

He knows he shouldn’t smoke another cigarette, but it’s the best excuse to go outside he has. Right now, even the possibility of nicotine poisoning sounds better than staying inside. People are getting drunker by the minute, tripping and falling over on the dance floor. With a sigh, he puts the empty bottle he’s holding on a nearby table and sneaks out.

There are fewer people out than the last time he went out. The backdoor of the place Tomoyo has rented leads to some mildly shady alley. The last time he was out here, there must have been at least fifteen people outside. Right now, there are only a group of girls giggling to themselves and a couple trying to suck each other’s faces. The girls glare at Kurogane when he passes them. Kurogane goes to the quietest place he can find: an empty spot next to some crates, facing the door. He fishes the cigarettes out of his pocket. He lights a cigarette and leans back on the cold stone wall. The sky is dark and clouded. A voice speaks up next to him.

“Got a light?”

The guy next to Kurogane might be the most attractive man Kurogane has ever seen. He’s tall, reaching Kurogane’s shoulder, and very slender. He has blonde hair that looks somewhat messy but Kurogane suspects it’s been very deliberately styled that way. The guy’s whole appearance screams ‘I swear I didn’t put in any effort’ in a way that means he definitely did. He’s wearing casual clothes, a simple t-shirt and black jeans, but they fit him perfectly. Kurogane tosses the light to the guy, who catches it with ease.

“Thank you,” the guy says, jumping up on one of the crates next to Kurogane. He moves with cat-like grace. The guy lights his cigarette and tosses the lighter back to Kurogane.

“Not one for parties?” The guy asks. “Or do you just like standing by yourself in dark alleys?”

“The former,” Kurogane answers and the guy grins.

“Good. Wouldn’t have wanted to ask for a light from a serial killer.”

Kurogane snorts. “Shouldn’t you have considered that before approaching me?”

“Mhm,” the guy nods in agreement. He gestures towards the couple and group of girls. “I figured the risk to get murdered was higher over there.”

Kurogane laughs and the guy grins. “What’s your name?”

“Fai. You?”

“Kurogane,” he answers and Fai bursts out laughing.

“Oh, so _you’re_ Kurogane. I should have figured.”

“What do you mean by that?” It comes out more irritated than he intended. Fai laughs harder.

“Tomoyo mentioned you,” Fai says with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Talked about her dear cousin who was insanely attractive, but couldn’t get laid to save his life.”

Kurogane inhales so sharply on his cigarette he chokes on it. Fai laughs so hard he almost falls off the crate as Kurogane coughs. He does his best to glare at Fai, who just grins.

“You should take it as a compliment,” Fai says and Kurogane raises an eyebrow to ask ‘how’. “I just called you insanely attractive. Which, by the way, was not a direct quote from Tomoyo. She just called you objectively good-looking.”

Kurogane is definitely not blushing. In his defence, it’s not every day an insanely attractive guy calls _you_ insanely attractive. “How do you know Tomoyo?” He asks, trying to divert Fai’s attention. It’s definitely not working, judging by the Fai grins at him. But Fai seems to decide to humour him.

“We have a class together,” Fai explains. “Basic French.”

“Ah.” That makes sense. And Kurogane thinks he remembers Tomoyo mentioning some guy in that class that would fit the description of Fai. Kurogane’s brain desperately tries to find something to say.

“What about you?” He asks, for the lack of something better to say. Fai tilts his head in question, again almost like a cat. “Why are you out alone in the alley?”

“Ah, well you see,” Fai waves the cigarette around. “None of my friends smoke. Or well, one of them does, but he’s had more than enough alcohol. No need to add nicotine on top of it.”

Kurogane nods. He really wishes he’d been blessed with the ability to make conversation, especially in the face of attractive strangers. Fai beats him to it by launching into a rant about the terrible music at the party. Kurogane can only agree. He’s surprised to find that Fai likes rock; he’d taken him for more of a pop music guy. He tells Fai as much, who winks and tells Kurogane that he lives to surprise.

Kurogane loses track of time; the only sign of time passing is both their cigarettes burning out. Fai lights another one, and despite Kurogane knowing it’s definitely not a good idea, he lights one too. Anything to have an excuse to stay out here with Fai longer. Fai very deliberately drags his fingers over Kurogane’s hand when handing back the lighter. It sends shivers up Kurogane’s spine. Fai’s leaning on his legs when he continues their conversation, leaning into Kurogane’s personal space. Someone slams the door to the locale open and the music almost drowns out their conversation.

“Fai!” A girl all but jumps down the stairs and runs towards them in a way that tells Kurogane she’s way tipsier than she thinks she is. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you and-” the girl stops, looking Kurogane up and down. “Why, _hello._ ”

Fai laughs but it sounds a bit awkward. He puts out his cigarette, leaning back to sit upright. “Hi, Hokuto.”

She turns her attention back to Fai. “Listen, you know I would normally never interrupt you when you’re flirting with someone. Especially not when that someone looks like _that_ ,” Hokuto gestures towards Kurogane. It’s hard to tell in the dim lights, but Kurogane is pretty sure Fai is blushing. He grins, raising his eyebrows towards Fai, who definitely blushes when he meets Kurogane’s eyes. “But I really need your help with Subaru,” Hokuto continues.

Fai clears his throat awkwardly but seems to regain his composure. “Is he trying to text his psycho ex again?” Hokuto nods and Fai sighs and jumps down from the crate. “Well,” he says, looking at Kurogane. “Seems like I’ve got to save my friend from possibly being murdered. Unlike me, he does chat up serial killers in dark alleys.” Kurogane desperately hopes Fai’s joking.

“Sure,” he says, not knowing what else to say. Asking for Fai’s number seems a bit weird, standing in a dark alley and in front of Fai’s friend. Fai seems to hesitate as well, but Hokuto grabs him by the arm and drags him away before either of them can make a move.

“I’ll see you around,” Fai manages while Hokuto drags him away and Hokuto shouts ‘oh definitely’ over her shoulder. Fai squawks and Kurogane has to laugh.

The door closes behind Fai and Hokuto and Kurogane is alone outside again. He checks his phone again and decides he can escape the party now without disappointing Tomoyo too much. The odds of finding Fai later in the increasing chaos of the party seems unlikely. He could try and find Tomoyo, either to see if she’s doing something fun or to say goodbye but he decides against it. She’ll rope him into some drinking game that can only end in humiliation or nudity, most likely both, and Kurogane is not in the mood for that. He sends her a text telling her he’s left, so she doesn’t have to worry or go looking for him.

When he wakes up the next day he has several texts from Tomoyo complaining about how he ditched her party, but also a couple from an unknown number.

**Unknown (9:04 am):**

hey! :)

it’s Fai, you know, not-a-serial-killer-guy from last night

I got your number from Tomoyo

look this might be a bit forward, but do you want to get coffee later today?

He doesn’t bother to try and stop the grin spreading on his face.

**Kurogane (10:17 am):**

Sounds great!


	2. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kurogane finally convinces Fai to watch a horror movie and it doesn’t go as he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story.
> 
> The story of the one (1) time I’ve ever watched a horror movie. I know the prompt for today is horror but horror is...not my thing. So this is sort of crack-ish fluff with a horror movie thrown in!

Kurogane loves horror movies. He first watched The Ring at a slumber party with some classmates when he was twelve. While the rest of the kids screamed and couldn’t fall asleep, Kurogane loved it. His parents thought he was too young to watch them, and banned them from the house. So he began collecting DVDs to play on his portable DVD player (because yes, Kurogane is that old). He’d watch them under his covers when his parents had fallen asleep. Since then, Kurogane’s collection of horror movies has grown to clearly outnumber the rest of the movies in his shelves.

When Tomoyo became old enough to watch horror movies they used to watch it together. Then Kurogane went to college and they found themselves five hours away from each other, way too far for spontaneous movie nights. Tomoyo stops by everyone now and then, but for the most part, Kurogane has had to watch horror movies alone.

Then he met Fai. He made it clear very early that he does not do horror movies, at all. Kurogane finds that a little bit strange, since Fai loves old gangster movies like _The Godfather_ and _Scarface_. But sure, Fai doesn’t watch horror movies, Kurogane respects that. And it’s not like Kurogane can’t appreciate old gangster films. Or whatever old black comedy Fai’s dragged out of god knows where. Most of them are really good, and it’s not like Kurogane’s going to pass up on an opportunity to cuddle with Fai on the couch.

Still, he sometimes wishes he had someone to watch horror movies with. After Tomoyo got a job at a fashion company, she hasn’t been able to come to visit as much as she used to. That sucks in more ways than one, but he misses watching movies with her a lot. Kurogane’s coworker Fuuma likes horror movies, but they’re not close enough to have movie nights. Sometimes he offers Fai to join him when he watches a horror movie, to show him he’s allowed to if he changes his mind. He knows the answer will be no, but he still wants to ask. Usually, Fai tells him to go have fun and settles in bed with a book instead. Kurogane is surprised one day, after almost four years, when Fai shrugs and sets down his book.

“Sure. I’ll watch with you.”

“You sure? You don’t have to.”

Fai smiles and pushes him out of the bedroom. “Yes, I’m sure, Kuro-pon. I know you love horror movies. Might as well try it. Just don’t hit me with…” He gestures vaguely towards Kurogane’s shelf of horror movies. “Whatever the scariest one is called.”

Kurogane snorts. “Promise. You want popcorn?”

“Of course,” Fai grins. “What’s a movie without popcorn? I can make them though, find a good movie,” he says, already walking towards the kitchen.

Kurogane scans the shelf, wondering which to pick. He’s well aware he’s not the best at rating how scary horror movies are; he thought _It_ was more of a comedy. Still, he’s pretty sure _Insidious_ is out of the question. _The Silence of the Lambs_ is a bad idea for sure and _A Quiet Place_ is way too stressful. His eyes fall on one of the movies he hasn’t gotten to watch yet. Tomoyo lent it to him, saying it was pretty okay, but also pretty tame. It might be fun to watch something Kurogane hasn’t seen himself yet either.

”Have you found anything?” The smell of popcorn hits Kurogane and Fai walks up behind him. Kurogane pulls the DVD from the shelf.

“We could watch this one. Tomoyo said it was okay, and not too scary.”

Fai laughs. “In that case, sounds great. No offence, Kuro-sama, but I trust Tomoyo more than I trust you when it comes to this.”

They settle on the sofa, with a blanket over their knees. Fai places the popcorn bowl in Kurogane’s lap and pulls his knees up to his chest as if to shield himself from the TV. Kurogane grins and pokes Fai on the leg, telling him the TV won’t bite. Fai kicks him and threatens to kill Kurogane if he tries to scare him during the movie.

The movie really is tame, like Tomoyo said. Kurogane would argue it’s even borderline lame. Fai still spends most of the movie peaking through his fingers. Kurogane would laugh at him, but he’s too happy Fai is watching a horror movie with him to do that and offend him. It’s adorable though.

The girl in the movie walks around looking for someone. At this point, Kurogane has given up on the hope that the movie will have a scary twist. The girl is waving the torch around in the dark. From a dark corridor, a pale hand roughly grabs her arm.

Cold, bony fingers squeeze the life out of Kurogane’s own arm. He yelps and flinches away. His legs get tangled up in the blanket and he loses his balance. With a thud, he falls down on the floor, bringing the popcorn bowl down with him. The bowl lands somewhere else, but most of the popcorn ends up on Kurogane. The screams from the TV are drowned out by Fai laughing from the couch.

Sitting up, Kurogane rubs his back and does his best to glare at Fai. He’s laughing so hard he’s crying, laying doubled over on the couch.

“I’m-” Fai wheezes “-I’m so sorry.” He begins to dry the tears from his face and bursts out laughing again. “I didn’t mean to grab you. I swear it was purely on instinct.”

Still giggling, he leans over the edge of the couch to offer Kurogane a hand. Kurogane grumbles but takes the hand to stand up. All the popcorn fall to the floor and Fai starts laughing again. Kurogane tries to glare at him again but feels a smile tug on the corner of his mouth. Fai pulls him down on the sofa again and kisses him.

“At least I can say I’ve officially managed to scare you,” he grins and Kurogane flicks him on the nose with a grunt. Fai grins wider and Kurogane can’t help but smile back, shaking his head. It sounds like someone’s being murder on the screen in front of them, but Kurogane has long lost track of what’s happening on the screen.

“Do you want to watch something else?” He asks and Fai raises an eyebrow.

“Too scared, Kuro-sama?” Fai teases and Kurogane throws a stray popcorn at him.

“You say that as if you didn’t jump out of your skin too,” he says and Fai waves him off. “I have no idea what’s happened the past five minutes, and honestly I don’t care,” Kurogane continues. Not that he’ll say it out loud, but he’d much rather watch something calm and cuddle Fai. “Do you have some vintage comedy or whatever lying around?”

“Of course I do.” Fai’s already out of the couch and over by their shelves. He scours for a movie while Kurogane turns of the horror movie. Fai comes back and puts on the new movie before plopping down next to Kurogane again. Kurogane wraps an arm around Fai’s waits to pull him close and kisses him on the top of his head as the new movie starts on the TV.


	3. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai doesn’t make it in Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this fandom need more Tokyo angst? Probably not. Am I writing more Tokyo angst? Heck yes.

“He’s going into shock!” Satsuki pushes Kurogane aside to reach Fai. Mokona watches him stumble but regain his balance. His face is paler than Mokona has ever seen it. Satsuki yells around for more equipment; Kurogane is yelling something at Yuuko. Tears cloud Mokona’s eyes to the point where she can’t almost see them, only hear them. Satsuki is a cloudy outline of waving arms. Her hands still, hovering above Fai's chest.

“I’m sorry,” Satsuki whispers. “He’s gone.”

Time stops. Everyone stills, falling quiet. Mokona can hear her blood rush in her ears. She feels like she will faint. She can feel herself losing the connection with Yuuko, more than she sees it happen. It can’t be real.

“Fai?” Mokona calls out, voice shaking. The room stays quiet. She hops forward, landing close to Fai’s face. His eyes are closed; a small smile rests on his lips. She wants to reach out and touch him. She can’t bring herself to do it. Tears begin to well up in her eyes again.

A thud sounds when Kurogane drops down on the floor against the wall. His face is pale and he’s staring with wide eyes at Fai. He’s shaking. Somewhere by the door, Kusanagi tells the rest of the people from the tower that they should leave. Give them space. Satsuki whisper ’sorry’ again as she walks out.

The room is quiet save for Mokona’s sobs. Syaoran is pale, almost green to the face. He looks like he’s about to throw up. He’s staring down into his lap like he can’t bring himself to look at Fai. If it wasn’t for the bloody bandage around Fai’s head, you might think he was sleeping. He almost looks happy, or perhaps content; now Syaoran can’t use his magic. The rest of them might be safer. Mokona starts crying harder. It can’t have been worth it. Fai’s life can’t have been worth it, and she wishes he had been alive for her to tell him that.

Kurogane is resting his head in his arms. He’s still staring at Fai, and even though his hands are in his hair, they’re shaking violently. Mokona wants to jump over to him, to comfort him. But she can’t bring herself to jump off the bed and way from Fai.

Sakura stirs. Syaoran flinches so hard he almost falls off the bed. She begins to sit up and he immediately pulls her into a hug, shielding her from Fai’s body. Sakura looks at Syaoran with confused eyes. He refuses to meet her gaze. Her gaze flickers, falling on Fai, and Mokona can only watch as the realisation washes over her.

“Fai?” Sakura calls out as Mokona did. “Fai?” Her voice cracks and she throws herself towards him, only to be stopped by Syaoran’s shielding arms. She screams Fai’s name over and over, yelling for Syaoran to let her go. Her cries grow desperate and incoherent, turning to sobs. Mokona hears Kurogane starting to cry; her sight is too blurred to see anything. Sakura cries against Syaoran’s chest. She pushes herself off of him, almost knocking Syaoran back in the process. She stumbles as she runs towards Kurogane. She throws herself against him and he hugs her close. Their sobs echo in the room.

Syaoran stays where he sits, leaning forward and rests his forehead on his palms. Mokona jumps over, landing by his legs. He looks surprised, as though he expected her to jump over to Kurogane and Sakura. But then he picks her up and cradles her against his chest. Tears fall on top of Mokona’s head as he hugs her closer. She cries against his shirt.

She doesn’t know how much time passes. For a long time, all that can be heard in the tiny room is sobbing.


	4. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only one bed in Lecourt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading the Lecourt arc for science and I stumbled upon a panel where Mokona says they don’t have a lot of money, so “Mokona will sleep with everyone”. And ignoring the euphemism, that probably means they all shared a bed and...well, this just wrote itself!

Kurogane mutters curses under his breath and Fai laughs. Like Syaoran noted when he counted the money earlier, they could only afford one room. It’s not the first time they’ve all cramped up in one room. They’ve done that so many times it doesn’t feel weird anymore. It would have been better with a bigger bed though. In relative terms, it’s a big bed. But when four people need to share it, it becomes tiny.

Mokona doesn’t seem bothered; she leaps from Sakura’s arms and onto the bed. She lets out a happy squeal and starts chatting about how soft it is. Sakura giggles and sits down on the bed with her.

“Oh!” She exclaims. “It really is soft.”

Fai tosses his hat on the chair in the corner. It’s not only the bed that is small; the room itself is quite cramped. Aside from the bed, only the chair and a tiny table manage to fit. Kurogane sits down on the floor beside the bed. Syaoran sits down next to Sakura and Mokona bounces between them, singing about how soft the bed is.

Syaoran reads from a book he borrowed at the library. It’s about the history of Lecourt and Syaoran’s eyes sparkle when he reads it. Fai smiles a little to himself. What a perfect world they’ve landed in; finally a world where Syaoran can feel at him. Even if it’s temporary. Kurogane jumps up on the bed to look at some map Syaoran’s pointing at. Syaoran’s grinning from ear to ear, pointing at different places and words on the map. Fai can’t read the language of this country, but Syaoran looks exited to be able to figure out the names on the map.

The sun begins to set outside their window, and Sakura jawns.

“We should probably get some sleep,” Fai says, stretching out on the floor. “ We should be well-rested when looking for the Memory Book tomorrow!” Syaoran nods and closes the book, setting it aside on the tiny table next to Sakura’s hat.

Kurogane looks down at him with an unimpressed expression. “So what are you doing on the floor?”

“Huh? Well, sleeping, of course,” Fai answers with a smile. Kurogane rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be an idiot. There’s more than enough space for us all.”

Fai wants to argue that there’s definitely not enough space for all of them to sleep comfortably. But then Syaoran leans forward too, leaning over Kurogane’s legs to look at Fai.

“Definitely,” he says as if knowing what Fai is thinking. “We should all take the opportunity to sleep on a bed when we can.” Sakura nods behind Syaoran. Fai laughs and admits defeat.

“Fine,” he laughs, standing up, and throws himself onto Syaoran and Sakura. “I wouldn’t want to let you two down, would I?” He laughs and Sakura giggles. Mokona cheers and jumps on his head, singing about how happy she is that Fai will be sleeping with them.

Fai pushes himself off of Syaoran and Sakura, careful not to get tangled up in their clothes or hair. He flops down between Syaoran and Kurogane. Sakura, sleeping closest to the wall, reaches over Syaoran to grasp Fay’s hand. Fai pretends to not notice how Syaoran goes red at that. Still holding Sakura’s hand, he manoeuvres his arm to wrap it around Syaoran. With luck, it might prevent Syaoran from having any nightmares. Kurogane sighs behind Fai’s back and lies down too. He’s not exactly pressing up against Fai, but Fai can still feel the heat radiating from him, and feel Kurogane’s breath on his hair. At first, it makes Fai’s heart race, but when Kurogane’s breathe begins to calm, so does Fai’s own. He doesn’t even notice he begins to drift asleep.

Fai wakes up with a startle. The images from his dream are all too visible before his eyes. He does his best to calm his breathing and prays he didn’t wake up Syaoran. The room is still quiet around him. Sitting up, he breathes a sigh of relief to see Syaoran sleeping curled up with Sakura. He feels the bed shift when Kurogane sits up next to him.

“You okay?” Kurogane mumbles and Fai does his best to throw up a smile although he’s well aware Kurogane won’t fall for it.

“Yup. So go back to sleep, Kuro-sama.”

Even in the dark, Fai knows Kurogane rolls his eyes. “You’re really such an idiot.” There’s no need for him to clarify that Fai is an idiot because Kurogane would never go back to sleep when Fai is like this. They both know Fai is well aware of that.

Fai stifles his laughter to not wake up the others. He doesn’t know how Kurogane does that; being able to read Fai even like this, half awake. Fai glances at the children; they look so peaceful. He’s glad Syaoran doesn’t seem to have any nightmares tonight. He’d be happy to trade every good night sleep for the rest of his life if it meant Syaoran could sleep without nightmares. Kurogane places a hand on Fai’s arm, which feels ridiculously intimate in this situation. As if they’re a married couple, looking over their sleeping children.

“Are you going back to sleep?”

Fai weighs his options. He could get up and risk Kurogane following him. But that would mean neither of them would get enough sleep. Or he could go to sleep, but risk another nightmare. With a sigh, he lies down again. Syaoran will need help tomorrow. They’re of no use if they’re both dead tired. Kurogane lies down too. He sneaks an arm around Fai’s waist, pulling him close. Fai does his best to stifle his squeak in surprise, but Kurogane seems to catch it anyway. He smiles against Fai’s hair.

“Go to sleep, Fai,” he mumbles.

“So bossy,” Fai whispers back and Kurogane answers by flicking Fai on the arm. Fai smiles to himself, allowing himself to relax into Kurogane’s arms. Once again, Kurogane’s soft breathing calms him and before Fai knows it, he’s asleep again.


	5. High Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wakes up to carefree laughter from outside the ship.

Sakura woke up to the sound of carefree laughter. Sitting up, she wobbled as the ship rocked back and forth. It wasn’t too bad; yesterday, the waves had reached over two meters and had made the entire crew feel awful. But Sakura still wasn’t used to life at sea, and the slightest rocking made her unsteady. While the crew was able to walk fine even as the ship rocked, Sakura stumbled around above and below deck.

_Let’s play!_

Sakura looked around. Aside from those on watch, the crew was asleep around her. A giggle echoed around her again. Staying as silent as she could, she pulled on her pants and slipped out of her hammock. She slipped her shoes on and snuck up on deck.

It wasn’t as cold as she had expected; the wind was strong but warm and humid. It smelled fresh and salty. All the sails were set on the foremast, towering over her. Sakura looked around. There was no one in sight, yet only a minute could have passed since she had heard the laughter.

_Come on! Let’s play!_

Sakura flinched and looked around again. She was sure she had heard someone speak, but she was still alone. A splash sounded, followed by more giggling. Sakura walked towards the rail, careful not to trip. She peeked over it and couldn’t help but let out a gleeful squeal.

“Dolphins!”

The dolphins laughed as they jumped in the waves created by the ship. Despite the darkness, Sakura could see them. They glowed a bright blue, which intensified the closer they swam to the surface. Sakura stared at them, gaping. She had never seen anything like that before.

“So pretty,” she mumbled to herself.

_A human!_ The dolphins sang. _Come play with us!_

Sakura laughed. “I can’t,” she said, leaning as far over the rail as she dared. “The water is much too cold for me.”

_Cold?_ The dolphins asked, sounding both confused and amused. _The water isn’t cold. It’s warm!_

“For you, maybe,” Sakura said with a smile. “I would freeze. I couldn’t keep up with you, anyway.”

_Such a shame!_ The dolphins jumped higher now as if to get a better look at her. When they breached the surface, they were no longer glowing. _We would love to play with you! We love to play! And you seem kind!_

“Thank you,” Sakura giggled. “You all seem kind too. I would have loved to play with you.”

“Sakura-chan?” Someone spoke up behind her, making her jump. “Who are you talking to?”

She turned to find Fai standing a few feet behind her, a gentle smile on his lips. Waving for him to come closer, Sakura turned back to the water.

“Ooh,” Fai said when he came up beside her. “Dolphins! And mareel. How spectacular!”

“Mareel?” Sakura pried her gaze away from the dolphins to look at Fai. He pointed down into the water.

“The glowing blue light is called mareel. It’s from an old word meaning sea-fire,” Fai explained. “I’m not sure what causes it, but it happens sometimes at night when there’s movement on the sea.”

_We love it!_

Sakura laughed at the excited squeals from the dolphins. “It makes you look very pretty,” she told them, and they sang back in their own language. Fai looked amused.

“What are they saying?”

“They say they love the mareel,” Sakura answered and Fai laughed.

“I can imagine so. It does indeed make them very pretty.”

The dolphins continued to sing, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Fai, leaning on the railing, looked out at the dark sea. He had tied his hair back, but some loose strands flew in the wind.

“Are you on watch, Fai-san?”

He turned back to look at her again. “In a little while,” he answered. “I’m switching with Subaru soon. I just wanted to walk around a little before it.”

“Is it though?”

“Standing watch? Not really. At least not in a physical sense. For me, that is, since I’m the captain,” Fai nodded astern, back towards the steering wheel. “I basically just sit there and make the others work,” he said, winking at her. She giggled.

“But you navigate and stuff?” Sakura had turned away from the dolphins, but they still jumped and sang behind her. It made her smile; they seemed so happy.

Fai nodded. “Exactly.”

“Could you teach me? Since I can’t stand watch.” Her eyes had adjusted a little better to the darkness, and she could see Fai’s eyes go wide in surprise. His expression softened into a gentle smile.

“Of course.” He ruffled her hair, making her giggle again. “For now you should go back to sleep though, princess. And I-” Fai pointed astern, to where the rest of the crew on watch stood “-should get going. Kuro-tan will come to yell at me for not letting Subaru sleep soon.”

There was a hint of laughter in his voice. He glanced back again, pushing himself off of the rail. “Good night, princess," he said with a kind smile. "Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Fai-san,” Sakura said and he ruffled her hair again before turning to walk away. Sakura turned back to the dolphins swimming beside the ship.

“I have to go,” she told them. “It was nice to meet you. Stay safe.”

_We loved meeting you too!_ They sang back. _Take care! Come play with us some other time!_

“I will,” she promised them and was met with happy squeals. She could still hear them giggle and chat amongst themselves as she walked down below deck again and settled in her hammock. The rocking of her ship soon made her drift asleep. She dreamt of dolphins jumping in a sparkling blue sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is based in an AU for a much longer story I'm writing.)
> 
> I spent way too much time searching for the term mareel lol. I have no idea if it's correct. Or like, I do actually know what I'm talking about, but the word in itself? No idea. English isn't my first language and the only website willing to assist was Wikipedia...

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://gloriouspiratealpaca.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
